Today's the Day
by Meganator97
Summary: "Today's the day I tell Blaine I like him." - OneShot


**Previously uploaded but needed editing! This is the new edited version**

**A/N - Hey everyone! Just a little something I won't while in my Science class ;) Hope you enjoy reading it! Also, I'd like to say thank you to my friend Rowan, who helped me with my grammar :D **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine or the song :)**

* * *

><p><em>Today's the day. Today's the day I tell <em>_Blaine__ I like him._

Kurt was on his way to the choir room. The butterflies in his stomach had turned into dragons, his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he was starting to have second thoughts. _What if he doesn't like me, what if I freeze, what if…_

Before he knew it, he was right outside the choir room. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he put his hand on the door and-

_Wait…music? _Someone was playing on the piano. Kurt leant his ear against the door so he could hear who was playing -

Blaine.

_And you can tell everyone, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Oh my Gaga, what do I do now? That song might be for someone else. It won't be for me. _Kurt was deep in thought, when he realised he'd walked all the way back to his dorm room. _I'll sleep on it and talk to __Blaine__ in the morning…_

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night. His thoughts and dreams managed to wander back to the night before.

He was on his way to breakfast, when he saw Blaine talking to Wes and David. Trying to avoid them, Kurt turned on his heel to walk out, but Blaine spotted him before he could make a hasty retreat.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, his normal dapper self.

"Oh, hey." A fake smile played on Kurt's face hoping Blaine wouldn't notice the upset in his voice.

"Umm…I was just wondering if you would meet me in the choir room after lessons at about 4. I've got something I would like to show you." Blaine couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

"Sure! I'll … See you then." Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was gone. _What does he want to show me?_

The bell rang saving Kurt from his thoughts. _I guess I'm going to find out._

* * *

><p>It was 5 to 4 and Kurt was outside the choir room waiting for Blaine. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day and the dragons in his stomach were back.<p>

Before he knew it, it was4 o'clock and Blaine was just walking towards him.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said nervously. Opening the door to the choir room and instructing Kurt to sit down, Blaine sat himself down on the piano stool opposite Kurt. "I asked you to come here because I would like to sing a song for you."

Blaine quickly turned around, facing the piano and playing the first bars of the song, which Kurt quickly recognised.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt only to find a little smile tugging his lips and his cheeks a bit pinker.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if, they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_Hewasplanningtosingitfor**me**._

Kurt now had the biggest grin on his face as Blaine continued playing the song.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a boy who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Blaine finished playing triumphantly; hoping he got his feelings across. He got up and walked over to Kurt seeing him with a big smile on his face and joy in his eyes.

"That's how I feel about you Kurt. I've tried hard to be just a friend but it's too difficult. I want more and I was hoping you might too." Blaine said it more as a question hoping for an answer for Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Instead he gave Blaine a slow and gentle kiss, which Blaine thankfully returned before pulling away.

"Words will never describe how much I love you Blaine, but I hope this will," Kurt said before closing the gap between the two, kissing Blaine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked it! Please review. Also, please read my other story 'I Dare You To..' (T rated) and review. And FYI, I am currently writing a Rane (Reed and Shane) Fanfiction as well, so look out for that one!<br>**

**Song: Your Song - Ellie Golding! I changed one of the lyrics from girl to boy because Blaine isn't a girl. **


End file.
